I Wanna Know bye Joe
by Missy2
Summary: Hey peeps!!! I Have this on Harry Potter author Fic.s, it's I hope sappy. You decide, anyways, it's 2 characters singing 'I wanna know' bye Joe. I know there is alot of song fic.s but who cares,lol. I hope you like it, Melisa


Disclaimer: Hey, I hate these things

Disclaimer: Hey, I hate these things. Everyone knows that the wonderful J.K. Rowling owns the books the characters and about everything else. This is what I'm trying to make well, sappy. I'm a hopeless romantic but I can't write romantic stories or song fictions very well. This is my first shot at a song fiction. So I hope you like it. (The reason I didn't put fic. Is because my spell check says it's not a word.) I know this has been done before but who cares. **Stick's tongue out, lol. I hope I don't make it too detailed. Oh yeah I don't own the wonderful song 'I wanna Know'. That song belongs to Joe** &

His beautiful voice.

I Wanna' Know 

Harry & Ron waited nervously back stage as Dumbledore talked to the crowd. "Man, I'm really nervous" Ron said facing Harry. "Me too, but we gotta do this to win Hermoine and Ginny back" Harry told him sternly. "I know, I know" Ron answered miserably. "We're doing this because we love them" He said more confident now. "Yep

And we've practiced this like a-million times so we have nothing to worry about, right"? Harry asked now a little more uncertain. "We have absolutely nothing to worry about, like you said" Ron said unconvincingly. "Look what love is doing to us man" Ron said laughing and loosening up a little bit. "Hmmm…" Harry said shaking his head and

laughing silently to himself. "We can do this" Harry said encouragingly. "Your right". 

"I've got a little surprise for all of you tonight" Dumbledore said mysteriously to the baffled crowd of Hogwarts. "This is not just an award ceremony, you know". "Tonight by a special request we will be having a little show for your entertainment" Dumbledore told the now whispering crowd. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence, "Will you please give a big round of applause for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, they will be singing for us tonight 'I Wanna Know' " Dumbledore said clapping. 

Harry and Ron walked out on the stage to much applause, clutching microphones. "Thank you everybody, we would like to dedicate this song to two special people" Harry said smiling at Ginny through the crowd. "Yes, two very special people that we hurt and didn't mean to" Ron said also smiling, but at Hermoine."This for all the stupid guys in the world" Ron said laughing. "So I guess, here it goes" Harry said gathering up as much strength as possible. Dumbledore had bewitched a radio so it would work on Hogwarts grounds along with the microphones and everything. A muggle radio started to play out of no where. "Hermoine and Ginny, this is for you" Ron and Harry said smiling bravely. 

Harry bravely started his first solo:

It's amazing how you knock me off my feet, hmm

Every time you come around me I get weak, oh yeah

Nobody ever made me feel this way, oh

You kiss my lips and then you take my breath away,

S—O I wanna' know

Ron joined Harry:

I wanna know what turns you o-n,

So I can be all that and mo-re

I'd like to know what makes you cr-y

So I can be the one who always makes you smi-le

Ron must have forgotten his nervousness because he started his solo strong:

Girl he never understood what you were worth, hmm no

And he never took the time to make it work

(Harry: You deserve more loving, gi-rl)

Baby I'm the type man who shows concern, yes I do, oh

Anyway I can please you let me learn 

S-O I wanna know

Harry joined Ron strongly:

I wanna know what turns you o-n

So I can be all that and mo-re

I'd like to know what makes you cr-y

So I can be the one who always makes you smile

Harry:

Tell me what I gotta do to please you

Baby anything you say I'll do (Ron: I'll do)

Cause I only wanna make you happy from the bottom of my heart it's true

Ron:

Tell me what I gotta do to please you

Baby anything you say I'll do (Harry: I'll do)

Cause I only wanna make you happy from the bottom of my heart it's TRUE…., yeah yeah 

Both Harry and Ron:

I wanna know what turns you o-n

So I can be all that and mo-re

I'd like to know what makes you cr-y

So I can be the one who always makes you smile

Ron:

Tell me what I gotta do to please you

Baby anything you say I'll do (Harry: I'll do)

Cause I only wanna make you happy 

From the bottom of my heart it's true

Harry:

Tell me what I gotta do to please you

Baby anything you say I'll do (Ron: I'll do)

Cause I only wanna make you happy 

From the bottom of my heart it's TRUE…., yeah, yeah

Ron and Harry:

I wanna know what turns you o-n

So I can be your friend and mo-re

I'd like to know what makes you cr-y 

So I can be the one who always makes you smile…. 

Harry and Ron looked up to a tearful but applauding crowd. "Thank you everybody" Ron said looking close to tears himself. "Yes, thanks a lot" Harry said almost crying too, looking for Ginny through the crowd. Even Proff. McGonnagal went up to them crying and told them they did a good job. Hermoine and Ginny half way running got through the crowd to Harry and Ron. They just stood there staring and crying at Harry and Ron.

"Oh I was so stupid to run to Viktor, when I really love you"! Hermoine suddenly blurted out hugging Ron. "It's okay Herms, it's okay" Ron said soothingly & still being hugged by Hermoine who was balling. "I'm so sorry Harry, I should have believed you in the first place, you would never go out with Cho" Ginny said doing the same thing as Hermoine. "I wanna know who told you that in the first place" Harry said smiling and looking into Ginny's eyes. "Oh. Harry" Ginny said laughing.

Both couples walked off arm in arm. 

A/N: Hey everone! Thanx for reading it! I hope you liked it. And I hope it was sappy enough. lol, please review **points to the cute little box down there** and **Huggles all reviewers. Flame me if you must, but I warn you I'll just laugh and take it off,Melisa ;)**


End file.
